


Boxing Day Surprises

by mythicalquill



Category: BBC Class, Class (TV 2016), Class DW
Genre: Boxing Day, Classmate Secret Santa, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalquill/pseuds/mythicalquill
Summary: Classmate Secret Santa gift for @lemurfoxtrot. Prompt: Boxing day, and the Bunghole Squad meet up to exchange gifts. After opening presents, Quill surprises everyone by giving out her own, carefully chosen gifts, which are as sardonic and insulting as Quill herself.





	Boxing Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemurfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurfoxtrot/gifts).



> Sorry that this may have turned out a bit fluffier than you might have wanted! Tried to get that Quill snark in. This is the first time I’ve written a Class fanfic (or any fic besides sea mechanic, really, I should definitely branch out), so the characterization is probably not all that great! I hope you enjoy it anyways!

It was Boxing Day, and Charlie, April, Ram, Tanya, and Matteusz were gathered in the living room of Charlie’s house, lounging in front of a roaring fire. They had decided to hold a gift swap. Throughout the evening, many hugs, jokes, and presents were exchanged. Among the steadily-growing pile of the latter lay books, movies, games, an expanding sphere, a copy of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,_ a box of art supplies, and a sheaf of sheet music. 

Quill had been sitting in an armchair, sipping hot cocoa and occasionally making cynical remarks regarding the gifts. As the evening was wrapping up (and the last few presents were doing the opposite), she stood abruptly, set down her mug, and left the room. The kids exchanged a brief look, but quickly went back to delighting over what they had received. 

Moments later, the blonde woman returned with her arms full of gifts. “Happy holidays,” she announced, before tossing the first one unceremoniously towards Ram, who caught it automatically, years of sports experience kicking in. Everyone looked surprised at this entrance; Quill had been very vocal about her stance on “worthless money-wasting holidays," especially after she found out that Boxing Day wasn't a time to stand in rings and punch people.

Ram looked at the others, then back at what he had been given. Unsure if it was some sort of trick, he tore the wrapping paper off of his gift, and uncovered a brand-new copy of _Physics For Dummies._ He made a face at it. 

“Gee, thanks, Quill. You do know I’m not actually that stupid, don’t you? Athletes can have brains,” Ram appealed to the others.

“And I’m sure some do. But if you think I’m letting any of you pass because of a few hostile aliens trying to take over the planet, you would be sadly mistaken. Get to studying, Singh,” Quill replied, clearly pleased at the negative reception.

Ram sighed and placed the book on top of a new video game Tanya had gotten him. April shot him a smile and linked her arm through his. Quill turned on her next, thrusting a small box towards her.

April removed her arm and took it from her teacher cautiously, unwrapping it carefully to reveal… “A shadow puppet kit?”

Quill smirked at her surprise. “I thought that, after having all that power over shadows, it might be a bit distressing for you to return to being the weak, helpless little wallflower I see before me today. I supposed this might help. Give you some semblance of the strength you now lack.” 

“Um. Thanks?” She sounded slightly taken aback.

“I considered getting you one of those care bear atrocities at first, but decided that I didn’t want to waste my hard-earned wages on something so ludicrous,” Quill continued, an expression of distaste crossing her sharp features.

“...Right.” After a pause, April managed a bright smile. “Thank you for the gift. I honestly wasn’t expecting anything at all, so this is a nice surprise. I’m sure I can find—”

“Oh, save it for that thank you note I’m sure you’ll be writing. Tanya.”

Up next, Tanya efficiently removed the wrapping from the thin package handed to her, then nearly dropped it once she saw what was inside— a glinting silver dagger. Surprisingly, this was the _least_ surprising gift so far; it was much more along the lines of what they had all been expecting from Quill. 

“You _do_ realize I can’t bring this home, right?” Tanya asked after a moment, eyeing the weapon. “My brothers would throw a fit.”

Quill sighed. “Fine. Keep it here if you must. But I expect you to join me for training sessions at least once a week; There should be one of you children who actually knows how to handle themselves in battle, and I find you the most promising.” 

After a slight hesitation, Tanya smiled genuinely. “Thank you. I’ll be there.” She glanced down at the dagger once more. “But _maybe_ we should start with something less likely to kill me.”

“So picky. But if you insist.” Quill reached behind her for the next present.

Charlie and Matteusz exchanged a nervous glance. The prince had a feeling his caretaker would be saving his parcel for last; a suspicion confirmed when it was thrust into his boyfriend’s nervous hands. Before he opened it, however, Quill interrupted.

“Ah, Polish one. I have to admit you slipped my mind at first. What is it about you that makes you so forgettable? You never seem to leave an impression.”

“I _live_ here,” Matteusz protested. “We talk much of the time.” Charlie patted his shoulder gently, not altogether surprised at Quill’s supposed forgetfulness. 

“Right… So you do. Well, since you are under the same roof as the prince, I thought I’d try to make living with him a little less unbearable. If anyone knows how hard it is to put up with his majesty, it’s me.”

“I really do not think—”

“Oh, just open the damn box.”

Matteusz complied. Inside it, he was amazed to find— nothing.

“Oh. Um. Is there supposed to be something, or are you just giving me… nothing? That is fine, I expected as much, but why not just leave it at ‘I forgot?’ This seems a little unnecessary.”

“Quit your whining. There’s nothing in the box because what I got you is too big to fit.” At Matteusz’s look of confusion and slight alarm, Quill rolled her eyes. “I cleared out a room for you upstairs. You’ve been living here long enough, I thought it might do you some good to have some space of your own. In case your boyfriend is ever bothering you. Or if I am, I suppose, although I don’t see that ever happening.”

“Wow. You did that for me?” Matteusz was smiling softly, although Charlie was beginning to look slightly put out.

“Believe me, it wasn’t that much work. I got to smash a few things in the process, too, which was certainly enjoyable. Plus, I didn’t even have to leave the house.”

“Yes, but— why would you wrap a box at all if there was nothing in it?” Charlie interjected, confusion evident in his tone.

“I’m a master of the dramatic, prince. Not bad for a last-minute gift, eh?”

“Quill, yes, this is actually very nice. Thank y—” Matteusz started, but was quickly cut off.

“Yeah, whatever, moving on.” The teacher fixed her gaze on Charlie, whose look of apprehension increased. Matteusz blinked in confusion at the sudden change of subject.. Rising from her chair, Quill set in front of his boyfriend a larger box, with what looked like crude air holes poked (stabbed?) into the top. 

Charlie visibly braced himself, obviously expecting a huge spider, snake, raccoon, or other dangerous creature to burst forth from within. His relationship with Quill wasn’t exactly the most stable, and he only hoped that whatever was inside wouldn’t injure him too badly. Ram scooted to a safe distance away.

When he opened the box, however, the prince was astounded to see nothing but a tiny tabby kitten, brown and white with green eyes that blinked up at him sleepily. The others scrambled to get a look, talking over each other in their excitement.

“I thought it might be nice to have someone intelligent to talk to around here,” Quill remarked dryly as Charlie lifted the tiny feline gently from its container in awe. “And, despite our growing numbers, I’ll have to admit that I sometimes get lonely without company of a higher caliber.”

“You do know it’s just a kitten, right?” Ram inquired. 

“Yes, and it could take most of you down in a heartbeat. Couldn’t you, little guy?” She crooned to it. “ _Aren’t you just the cutest little death machine?_ ”

“What’s its name?” Tanya asked softly, leaning over to stroke the fluffy feline. Its tail swished gently.

“Claudia?” Ram proposed. “You know, like Claw-dia?” He leaned back, pleased with himself. 

April laughed, then suggested, “Spots!”

“Susan!” chimed in Matteusz. 

“How about Quill Jr.?” added Charlie.

“I was more thinking… Hope,” Tanya suggested. There was a general murmur of agreement. Even Quill reluctantly grunted her approval. 

“Hope. I like it.” Charlie scooped Hope up into his arms, and the cat began to purr. “I love her, Quill. Thank you. Even if I know giving her to me as a gift was just a cover so you could get yourself a cat.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Quill replied, leaning back into her chair and closing her eyes while the kids fawned over their new pet. The night had been a success. Some well-placed slights and jabs, a good amount of hot cocoa, and a general lack of mushy feeling— although there had been a few close calls. As she listened to the sounds of faint meowing and gentle cooing, Quill wondered about the nearest pet store that sold cat-sized bow ties…

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Not my best work, but I’d love to hear what you think about it! Leave a comment and I’ll love you forever, or come talk to me at @mythicalquill on tumblr. Happy holidays!


End file.
